Project Summary (Admin Core-A) The Administrative Core is responsible for the overall management and coordination of the Center of Excellence for Translational Research (CETR) for ?Advancement of Vaccines and Therapies for Henipaviruses?. It provides governance, operational management, and financial oversight functions to facilitate the execution of the overall research plan, thereby enabling the CETR to fulfill its mission to develop effective pre- and postexposure treatments for Nipah virus and Hendra virus infection and disease. The Administrative Core will provide an organizational and programmatic structure to promote research productivity and synergy through scientific interactions. The Core will provide oversight in setting CETR priorities, including decision- making processes involving the continual evaluation of research and product development activities. Administrative Core personnel will ensure that the CETR is compliant with issues involving the use of vertebrate animals and human subjects, and ensure that regulatory expertise is available for associated translational activities. Management activities will also be expected to be carried out with the advice of the Scientific Advisory Committee in collaboration with the appropriate NIAID program administrators. Teleconferencing and videoconferencing will be maximally utilized to facilitate communication between the Uniformed Services University, the lead institution for the CETR, and other participating institutions and organizations. Relevance (Admin Core-A) The Administrative Core provides overall management and coordination of the programs to develop pre- and postexposure countermeasures for the deadly viral infections caused by Nipah virus and Hendra virus.